


To stab or not to stab

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Izaya goes to Ikebukuro to make a hard decision.





	To stab or not to stab

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a little late Valentine's Day fic. I hope you will like it.

Izaya was sitting in his chair, glaring at the little present in his hand as if it could jump at his throat at any minute. He felt quite helpless and the more he glared the more his mood turned darker.

"It is not a common sight," he heard a cold woman voice from the kitchen. "Seeing you not spending your day making others’ lives miserable." Namie was in a really good mood that day – Izaya expected that her little brother gave her some kind of present.

"What happened, Namie? Your brother became aware of you existence at least?" He ducked his head out of a flying cups’ way with ease, then turned his attention back to the computer with a growl as he heard the sound of the arrival of a new e-mail.

 

"Man, you should really take a break," Tome said to Shizuo, after said man had thrown the third client two blocks away.

"Sorry," Shizuo mumbled, lighting a cigarette. "Today is just not my day, that’s all." Yes, Valentine’s Day was never his day. As soon as he had learned its meaning, he had to realize that he would never get a single piece of chocolate from anyone and things only turned for the worse in high school. Because of the sudden wave of irritation, he bit his cigarette in half. "I was totally aware of my situation, but he had to remind me about it every fucking year while laughing in my face…"

"Did you say something?" Tom asked, looking at him, but he got only a simple 'no' as an answer.   
Suddenly, a whistling sound could be heard and a knife lodged into the wall just mere inches away from Shizuos’ head. Both of them looked up and they could catch the sight of a furry coat. Shizuo looked at his boss, who only sighed defeated and let him go with a nod.

 

Izaya knew he had to hurry. He did not hear any roar behind himself, which only meant one thing – Shizuo was very furious. No one knew, but the monster of Ikebukuro was the most dangerous when he was totally silent. Izaya took a left and found himself in an alleyway with a dead end. That was what he was looking for! He hid behind one of the trashcans, waiting for the star of his show to show up.

Only two minutes later, Shizuo turned into the alleyway, panting hard. He scanned to his surroundings, then sniffed into the air. He knew that the flea was there or had been there only a few minutes ago. He growled in irritation. They had known each other for 9 years and he still made his Valentine’s Days more and more horrible in every fucking year! He turned towards the exit of the alleyway, when he felt something sharp being pushed to his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled to Izaya, who was standing behind him and pushed his blade to his head. When he did not get an answer, he asked again. "I asked what the fucking hell are you doing!"

"Shut up Shizu-chan and let me decide!" Izaya asked rudely bearing down slightly on the blade, which made Shizuo hiss out in pain.

"Decide what?" Shizuo asked, knowing for sure the flea had totally become a mental case.

"To stab or not to stab you through your head." Came the answer and from the tone, Shizuo knew Izaya was deadly serious.

"Have I got any other option?" He did not think he would get an answer, but suddenly a little wrapped up present appeared in front of his face and he understood: Izaya either kills him with that stupid blade of his or he will get his first real Valentine’s Day present. "Let me help you with your dilemma!"

Izaya felt as his beloved blade was being twisted out of his hand, then Shizuo pushed him against the wall, keeping him there with his own body weight.

"Now what Shizu-chan?" Izaya snarled, turning his head back, but when he felt those lips on his owns, his words froze in his throat.

After he had broken the kiss, Shizuo leaned close to the shocked mans’ ear.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Izaya-kun!" He said, then walked out of the alleyway with the present in his pocket.


End file.
